


Call Me

by witch_lit



Series: The Misery of Alec Lightwood [16]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, M/M, Phone Calls, The gang is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_lit/pseuds/witch_lit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec gives Magnus one last call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

            Alec took a shaky breath, pulling out his phone. He wanted to try, just one last time. One more time.

            He dialed the number.

            The phone rang on, and he could feel his fingers getting cold. He wanted to talk to Magnus, just one more time. He wanted Magnus to pick up and not be mad at him. He wanted to tell Magnus about the box of old books he’d found on the side of the street while on a walk the evening before. Or about how Church had led him to the back of the weapons room and nearly speared himself as he rubbed against the hilt of a sword.

            “Pick up,” he said, his voice strangled. “Please, just pick up.”

            The phone cut to the tone, and he couldn’t feel his fingers anymore. There were spots in his vision. An _iratze_ wouldn’t even help him.

            Through the line, he could hear the pre-recorded message in Magnus’s tone. “Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn…” he sounded so different over the phone, Alec decided, his consciousness spotting in and out.

            “Magnus,” he said. “Magnus. Jace says I should stop trying to call you.” Is he even talking to anyone? He tries to breathe, but it’s so difficult.

            “Clary’s moving in with Jace. Isn’t that great? Isabelle’s happy about it, though she’s never around anymore, always out with Simon.”

            He laughed, but he wasn't sure why. “I want to start training to take care of the Institute. Not that I don’t already, but properly. Like mom and dad.

            “I want to see chairman,” He admitted, and his vision blurred out completely.

            “And, hey, I don’t think I’m going to make it out of this one.” He laughed a little, but it turned into a cough. _No, I've got more to say_. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t and he’ll never be able to.


End file.
